Embrace The Darkness
by Tamul-chan9090
Summary: Taken without a trace, can the rest of the ikkou manage to find him? And will he survive long enough to see his friends again? He himself doesn't know what they want or why they'd bother taking him. But he's just trying desperately to hang on and not be swallowed up by the darkness surrounding him. Warnings: Torture, Interrogation, Language


Hello Everyone!

So I have written a ton of fanfiction previously but have never shared any of them with anyone aside from a very select few. This is the very first I am actually putting out there. I definitely enjoy helpful advice, but please don't be too harsh.

I purposefully wrote this so that you don't know exactly who is the one in trouble at the beginning, but it does tell you by the very end. If you absolutely have to know before you read the whole fic, you may skip ahead, but in order to truly get the intended experience, i suggest just reading and hanging on for the ride.

This Can be considered a stand-alone story if you want to end it here. But if you do end it here, our beloved hero-in-turmoil would be considered dead at the end of the story.

However! Have no fear! I will be uploading Chapter 2 very soon. For those who wish to end it here, feel free. For those who want some more... it is on its way.

So please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Thank you all for reading my story!

* * *

 **"Name."**

It wasn't a question. Sure they wanted him to state his name for them, but it wasn't a request. It wasn't optional. It was an order. Oh but if they knew him even in the slightest they would know just how much he loved taking orders. This had been going on for how long now? Hours? Days? And they hadn't gotten him to say his stupid name, so clearly continuing the same things would break him right? Wrong. He wouldn't break. Not if he could help it.

 **"Name."**

He whimpered a little, instantly hating himself for letting that small sound escape. He hated the smug grin on the leader's face as he closed in on him yet again. Hated their crude remarks and nasty smell. Or was that him? Yeah at this point it very well could be him and he wouldn't doubt it in the slightest. He hissed in pain as an electric current shot through him from his right leg all the way through his upper torso. Pain erupting in his entire body, and showing clear as day in his eyes as he glared ahead at the bald-headed lead interrogator.

 **"Name."**

Man these guys couldn't take a hint could they? They weren't the brightest assholes on the planet, that was for sure. He wasn't telling them anything. He would rather die. Not even his name. Honestly at this point it was far more just the principle of the thing. He was not giving in to their demands. Not now, not ever. He sure as hell wasn't going to follow anyone else's script. Not even cuffed to a metal examination table, his shirt literally torn from his chest and his pants pulled off of him as well. Luckily enough for him, his boxer shorts were still on, but they didn't exactly offer much protection.

His back arched off of the table, toes curling - wait… when did they take off his shoes and socks? Well it really didn't matter all that much right now did it? He screamed, all manner of shame and self loathing at letting the pained noise escape not even registering this time around. He was beginning to see spots in his vision. Dark little clouds that blocked his vision as his head spun. It felt as though he was laying on a metal board that was continuously moving. Dipping from side to side and whirling around at breakneck speeds only to stop instantly in time for him to feel another bout of electricity shooting through his entire body.

 **"Name."**

Seriously? They were still on this? What the hell did they want from him? Why did they even want his stupid name anyway? Did they think it would be the key to breaking him down and opening him up to all the other crap that they thought he would be able to clue them in on? Or maybe they just all had some kind of collective name-fetish. _'Yeah…. That's probably it…'_ The thought crossed his mind as he tried to block out what was actually happening to him. They saw him and thought that he has some weird exotic My Little Pony type of a name like Flubber-nut-Pancake or some shit…. Yeah okay he was officially delirious from the pain. Hits were coming now. Though after the few really long bursts of electricity coursing through him he didn't know if he could really feel them. It was either that or it hurt so badly that he felt the smallest touch as if it were a punch to his stomach. Immense pain or beginning to feel numb. Either way his mind certainly wasn't working very much anymore.

 **"Name."**

He screamed bloody murder. Those… whoever… whatever they were, not only put the electricity back on his body, but they attached it to the metal table, making it so that everything, every inch of him could feel the immense pain coursing through him. How did they even expect him to respond when they were doing this to him? Or did they finally figure out that he would never give in and tell them anything? Were they just torturing him for fun now?

What did they expect to get out of him? What was the purpose of all of this? It didn't make any sense to him. None of it did. He wondered briefly if everything was okay at home. Their little house, dirty and run down, but still… Were the others okay? _'Yeah… they're probably just fine.'_ he went through a mini checklist in his head then. Hey, it was something to get his mind off of the torture at least. _'No cigarette butts in beer cans. Check.'_ He chuckled a little at that one, no doubt making his captors think that he was completely insane. He couldn't help it. The thought brought his companion to mind. _'Companion hm? I don't think we're really that anymore… best friends definitely… something else.. Hm I guess I'll have to ask him about it when I get out of here…'_ He felt his eyelids growing heavy. Nearly praying for the sweet darkness of sleep to overtake him. Just… not more pain. Sleep. Then he could dream of him. Of his friends however strange and annoying they could be. He could escape this place at least in a way…

He screamed again. His eyes snapping wide open. White hot pain erupting through him. They put the electricity in a very… very sensitive place. The inside of his upper thigh. Well… he wouldn't be walking right for a while. Now they graduated from just touching him with the electric rods, they were stabbing the electric rods into his body and letting the currents just travel through him. Double the wounds, double the pain, double the effect perhaps. Anything seems worth a try to a bunch of sadistic assholes with nothing better to do than to poke and prod and demand to know a simple guy's name over and over again. The spikes were over two inches long and they stabbed them into his flesh fully.

 **"Name."**

Was that all they were going to say? They were just going to ask the same stupid thing and shock him and beat the tar out of him until he gave in? Was that their plot? His one hand gripped tighter around the one small object he'd been able to hide from them, gripping it until blood started to slowly drip to the floor as it bit into the flesh of his palm.

 **"Name."**

His face was wet. Why? He wasn't crying was he? He couldn't be breaking this much in front of these simple minded little jerks… could he? He never cried. Ever. He shouldn't be fucking crying now. A crunch was heard and more blood dripped from his already bloody hand. His back arching off of the metal table as the electric currents raced through him. _'How much more of this before I keel over? I doubt they'll stop just to make me feel better…. Maybe to keep me from dying just so I can't escape.'_ Of coarse he wouldn't be able to escape this crap even in death. He was never that lucky. Never had been.

 **"Name."**

The time between the question-demand and the torture was getting shorter. 'fucktard-baldy' his own juvenile nickname for the leader of the group. The one doing the majority of the demands and tortures must have been getting annoyed and impatient with his lack of answers. Refusal to submit.

He couldn't see anymore. Everything was a blur. He didn't have the energy to scream or cry out anymore, not even when they stabbed the electric rods into his chest, not even with the most sensitive areas of his body being tortured brutally. Pulled, pinched, cut, zapped… everything. He couldn't even scream. His hand merely hung limp at the edge of the table, barely holding onto the small round object that fit perfectly in his palm. Normally smooth and flat and perfectly round aside from the one little piece that stuck out. Part of the design. Now though it was clearly cracked, the glass piece having cut into this palm.

A few more hits came, one particularly painful blow to the stomach before the leader sighed and ordered the electric stakes be removed from his body and promptly dropped on a table a few feet from his own. The leader sighed seeing that he wasn't going to be giving any response at all, let alone giving in to their torture, he ordered everyone out.

 **"Fucking Halfbreed."**

He murmured before spitting at the redheaded man cuffed to the table, nearly unconscious then he left, turning off the lights and leaving him in complete darkness.

He looked up at the closed door through swollen and barely opened tired eyes before smirking just a little bit.

 _'It's Gojyo…. Jackass..'_ He thought, as a smartass response to the closed door. Feeling it was safe to think his name now. In a very 'fuck you' fashion, but not going to speak it aloud. Not even now when they had gone.

 _'C'mon Gojyo… you gotta think up a way outta this mess. They're gone… gotta… gotta move… get outta here….'_ He thought, even as his eyes slid shut and the pain eased, darkness overtaking him completely. The monocle still held lightly in his hand.


End file.
